


Something Special

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Everyone Loves Cremisius Aclassi [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, Bull's Chargers, Friendship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Shyness, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: The story of how Lieutenant Cremisius Aclassi realized that Donal Sutherland was quite charming.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Sutherland, Rat/Rocky (Dragon Age)
Series: Everyone Loves Cremisius Aclassi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Rare Dragon Age Queer Ships





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/gifts).



“That’s it, I’m out,” Rocky admitted as he sat down on the ground, his breathing heavy. Groaning loudly when he felt his back muscles protest with every move, he reached forward to pick up one of the daggers Krem had knocked out of his hand a few minutes earlier during their sparring match. “I’m gonna get ya back for that last punch, though, ya just wait.”

“You’re welcome to try,” Krem grinned at the dwarf, feeling as out of breath as his friend probably was. Leaning back against the wooden pole behind him, he finally let himself catch a breath. “Just tell me where and when.”

“Asshole,” Rocky grumbled and grabbed a wet rag he had used to wipe his face, then threw it at Krem, who caught it mid-flight. When Krem threw it right back, it hit Rocky straight in the shoulder with a wet splat, making them both snort.

“Krem Puff! Someone wants to talk to you!” 

Krem turned his head to look at Dalish, who was waving to get his attention.

Next to her stood a man Krem often saw in the Herald’s Rest. The man usually spent time with his group of friends or talked to Inquisitor Cadash. His name was Sutherland, if Krem remembered correctly.

Getting up from the ground, Krem dusted off his pants and left his training sword on the stand against the fence. Only when he walked up to where Dalish and Sutherland were waiting for him did he finally notice the expression on his friend’s face.

For some reason Dalish tried to stop herself from grinning, but amusement was still very clear in her eyes. Making sure Sutherland couldn’t see her face, Dalish winked at Krem and then walked off, patting Krem on the shoulder.

When they were left alone, Krem realized Sutherland was still staring at him silently.

“You wanted to talk?” Krem asked when it became clear that the man standing before him was not going to speak first. “Sutherland, was it?”

That was when the other man blinked a few times, as if Krem’s words startled him, and lowered his eyes to the ground right away. 

“Yes. Yes, that’s me, Lieutenant. Donal Sutherland, at your service,” Sutherland introduced himself, tightening grip on the pommel of a sword he had strapped to his belt. “I’m very sorry to bother you, but the Inquisitor, she said I could come talk to you as soon as I came back from the Hinterlands.”

Raising one eyebrow, Krem waited for Sutherland to continue, but judging by the following silence, that would not happen. “Talk to me about what?”

“Oh, she… she haven’t talked to you yet?” The expression on Sutherland’s face changed right away. When Krem first walked up to him, Sutherland looked nervous, but he clearly tried to overcome it. Now, however, he looked almost crestfallen, and Krem was a little bit impressed by how expressive the man’s face was.

Frowning, Krem tried to recall if during any of their recent conversations the Inquisitor had mentioned anything about Sutherland or his crew, but his mind came up blank. “I don’t think she mentioned anything lately, no. Do you need the Chargers to help you with something?”

“No, no. That’s not it,” Sutherland raised his hand as if he were about to run his fingers through his hair, but in the end opted to scratch the back of his neck instead. “When we were scouting the Hinterlands, Rat had found an old map. When Her Worship saw it, she told me that it looks like it leads to some sort of a cave located in the northern part of the Emerald Graves. She… she also said you will be travelling there soon, and suggested that maybe we could join you. Travel with you, I mean. To see if we can find anything worthwhile there. If that’s okay with you. And with the Iron Bull, of course.”

“I don’t see why not,” Krem leaned against the nearest post, watching as Sutherland continued to tighten his grip on the handle of his sword. Why was the man so nervous? “Do you have the map with you?”

“No,” Sutherland shook his hand. “Rat took it with her, I think.”

“That’s fine. The boys and I will be in the Herald’s Rest all evening, so you can just bring it over then. I’ll take a look at it later and see what area we’re talking about exactly. We’ll be visiting a couple of places once we reach the Emerald Graves, so planning an eventual detour wouldn’t be much of a problem. Would that work for you?”

“Yes, definitely,” Sutherland smiled, his whole face lighting up with enthusiasm. “I’ll bring everything over later, then. Thank you so much.”

“No problem,” Krem smiled black. “See you later, then.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Lieutenant.”

“Just Krem’s fine.”

Sutherland blinked a few times at that, as if taken aback by the words. When the man nodded and left hurriedly, Krem could swear he saw redness spread across Sutherland’s cheeks.

It was one of the strangest conversations that happened to him lately, and that was saying something.

When Krem joined his friends a few seconds later, there were huge grins on Dalish’s and Rocky’s faces.

“That was the best thing I’ve seen since Rocky walked in on the Altus and the Warden going at it in the barn,” Dalish stated, patting Rocky on the shoulder, while the dwarf just snorted. “His face looked very funny.”

“Aye. That is something I tried very hard to forget about, so thanks for remindin’ me,” Rocky muttered, but then he focused his attention back on Krem. “So, what did he want?”

“Apparently our trip to the Emerald Graves will take a little bit longer than we initially planned. The Inquisitor wants us to visit one more place while we’re there.”

“Why?” Dalish tilted her head as she leaned against her not-staff for support. “We were supposed to get the intel and leave as soon as possible.”

“And that’s still what we’re going to do. I’ll tell you more once I talk to the Chief, and Her Worship. Right now all I need is a drink.”

“And not a bath?” Dalish asked, making Krem snort.

“I’m not the one who was running and jumping around for the last two hours,” he grinned at Rocky.

“That is true,” Dalish agreed.

“Bloody assholes, the both of ya,” Rocky grumbled, picking up his satchel from the ground, before joining Krem and Dalish on the way to the Herald’s Rest.

“Come on, Rocky, you’re buying the first round,” Dalish punched the dwarf in the arm, and Rocky looked up at her, appalled by the idea.

“What?! Why me? I was buyin’ yesterday!”

“Because you lost the match. Again.”

“What did I say? Assholes.”

***

In the evening, Krem, Dalish, and Rocky, also joined by Grim, were sitting by their usual table in the Herald’s Rest, enjoying the newly imported Antivian red that Cabot had acquired from one of his Antivian friends.

Dalish had a lot of fun recounting the last mission she had went on with Rocky and Stitches. For some reason stories from Orlais were her favourite to talk about, but Krem never asked why.

“So Stitches told him: ‘If you don’t shut up and let me work, I’m gonna tie you up and gag you’,” Dalish grinned, shaking her head. “I’ve never seen a human turn red so quickly!”

“You surprised?” Rocky asked, taking another swing of beer from his tankard. “Stitches can be really damn bossy, and some nobles are kinky bastards.”

Just when Krem was about to comment on some things he had personally heard Rocky do in his spare time, he noticed Grim nudging Dalish with one elbow, pointing in the direction of the stairs. When the elf’s face lit up with amusement, which Krem knew usually meant trouble, he turned his head to see what caused that particular reaction from her.

What he saw was Sutherland coming down the stairs, accompanied by a dwarf that must have been a part of Sutherland’ Company. They were whispering between themselves, and Sutherland was looking more and more flustered with every second. Suddenly, the man tripped on the last step of the stairs and he would have fallen down, but the dwarf caught him by the arm in the last second, steadying him. 

Only then did Sutherland notice that the Chargers were watching the two of them, and a dark flush covered his cheeks right away. As they finally walked up to the table, Sutherland forced himself to look up from the ground, and licked his lips briefly. 

“Good evening, Lieutenant,” he greeted Krem, clearly nervous. “We brought the map I told you about earlier.”

“Here it is!” The dwarf handed Krem a folded piece of parchment, smiling brightly as she did so. “I’m Rat. It’s nice to meet you, Lieutenant. Officially, that is.”

“Just Krem is fine,” Krem answered, smiling back as he shook the dwarf’s hand. “And these three are Dalish, Grim, and Rocky.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dalish said, raising her tankard, while Grim just nodded in greeting. Rocky, on the other hand, wiped his moustache with one sleeve, clearly trying to be discreet about it, before offering his hand for Rat to shake.

“Rocky,” the dwarf introduced himself, and as Krem watched the exchange, he realized that he had never seen such a big smile on his friend’s face before. “Pleasure to meet ya.”

“You, too,” Rat smiled back, and then turned her head to look at Krem once again. “I’d found the map when we were scouting Witchwood. It was hidden near a chest where we had found some red lyrium, so we think that one of the templars must have had accidentally left it there. That’s our guess, at least.”

“I’ll take it to the Chief tomorrow, once he gets back from the Western Approach. Her Worship might want to look at it again, too, just in case. I’ll let you know what they decide to do with it,” Krem hid the map in the inner pocket of his vest. “We plan to leave in five days, so that should be enough time to prepare everything, and to gather some more supplies, if you’ll be joining us.”

“Ser Morris told me the Inquisitor had already approached him about resources and giving us more rations for the journey, so I think we should be fine,” Sutherland scratched the back of his head, glancing at each Charger sitting at the table, before lowering his eyes again.

The silence that fell between all of them didn’t last long, fortunately, because Rocky stood up, his chair scraping loudly against the floor, and smiled at Rat. “Would ya like to join us? I was about to order a next round of drinks. On me.”

Krem raised one eyebrow at that, and so did Dalish. They both remembered quite clearly that not even ten minutes earlier Rocky was very insistent when he declared that he was not going to buy another round that day. It looked like the dwarf could be persuaded to change his mind, after all, he just needed the right motivation.

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to interrupt,” Rat looked at the table, where multiple empty tankards were occupying majority of space. As if only then noticing the state of their table, Rocky pushed some of the tankards towards the unused area in the corner. 

“That’s not a problem at all. Here,” he offered his chair to Rat. “You sit, I’ll bring over more chairs.”

As soon as he grabbed four empty tankards from the table, two in each hand, Rocky was gone.

Krem watched as Sutherland stood awkwardly next to Rat. He looked even more nervous now, as if he was considering fleeing the tavern any second now. That was when Krem decided to stand up as well.

“You can sit here,” Krem offered, and Sutherland blinked a few times, startled.

“No, it’s fine, really. I’m good. I’ll just… stay here, I think,” the man muttered, moving closer to Rat, one hand landing on the top rail of the chair the dwarf was now sitting in. Once again Krem noticed how white Sutherland’s knuckles were, as the other man tightened his grip on the chair.

“You want to stand there the whole time?” Dalish asked, and Sutherland winced, clearly surprised by the question. “Don’t worry, you can sit in Krem’s chair. I know people keep saying that he does all sorts of things on it, but it’s still a perfectly good chair.”

“Thanks for that, Dalish,” Krem groaned, running his hand down his face, hoping the blush that crept over his face was not as visible as it felt. He was definitely going to get Dalish back for that one.

“You’re welcome.”

“Here ya go,” Rocky suddenly said, appearing from somewhere behind Krem, and set down one chair next to Krem, and the other one next to Rat. For a while it looked like Sutherland would sit next to Rat, since he already moved to do so, but Rocky, with a surprisingly smooth move, took that particular spot for himself. Sutherland, surprised by the turn of events, was left standing next to the two dwarves. 

Soon however, he ended up sitting next to Krem, and together they listened to Rocky recount a few of the recent missions the Chargers had went on. It was entertaining how Rocky, while not completely making things up, tried to impress Rat by talking even about missions he was not a part of. Rat kept smiling and laughing along with everyone else, never taking her eyes off the other dwarf, and Rocky clearly enjoyed being in the centre of attention. It was good to see him so happy.

What was more than a little distracting, though, was the way Sutherland’s elbow bumped against his own whenever the man leaned against him from time to time. Was he doing it on purpose or not? Krem had no idea, honestly. Sutherland didn’t want to interrupt Rocky, so he would occasionally ask Krem for clarification of multiple details of each story he heard. As Krem answered every question Sutherland asked of him, he slowly realized how close to him the other man was sitting, and how close their faces were when they talked. Krem was very glad the Chief was not there to witness all of that, because the big oaf, even if he meant well, would definitely make more than one embarrassing comment, making everyone uncomfortable.

When everyone left the Herald’s Rest a few hours later, it was already dark outside. Dalish and Grim had already left for their rooms, and when Rat, who had not drunk much throughout the evening, had mentioned that she still had to deliver a few reports to the Spymaster’s scouts, Rocky offered to go with her right away. 

That was how Krem found himself standing outside the tavern with Sutherland. Alone.

“It’s been a while since I saw Rocky try this hard to impress anyone,” Krem said as they watched Rocky and Rat walk together towards the castle. Rocky was still talking a little bit too loudly, and still gesticulated energetically, as he no doubt continued telling another one of his tales. Rat didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Rat likes listening to stories.” 

The fondness in Sutherland’s voice made Krem turn his attention back to the man standing next to him. “Every time we stood near the railings, listening to you and the Chargers talk about all the places you’ve visited, she would write them all down. She’s still terrified of being outside sometimes, especially because Skyhold is so high up, but she really loves travelling.”

Sutherland must have realized what he had just said, because when he whipped his head to look at Krem, the apples of his cheeks were bright red. That happened to him quite often, didn’t it? 

“I’m so sorry,” the man apologized hastily, evidently anxious. “We’re not spying on you or anything like that. We wouldn’t do that. It’s just that ever since Her Worship allowed us to work for the Inquisition, gave us weapons, armours, and everything else, we can finally travel. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who travels as much as you and Inquisitor Cadash do. I am… I mean, we all are very excited about the trip to the Emerald Graves. We’ve heard so many stories about that place, but we’ve never been there before.”

“No need to apologize” Krem told the man, feeling himself smile. There was something surprisingly endearing about the way Sutherland stumbled with his words around him; and yes, Krem did notice that, thank you very much, Dalish. The thing was, Krem rarely considered this particular quality as attractive before. That was not everything that left him curious, though. He also wondered if this was the way Sutherland acted around everybody else as well. Krem had seen him acting similarly around Inquisitor Cadash, and around Pavus, so maybe it just was how Sutherland behaved around the Inquisitor’s Inner Circle in general, but it was still just a guess. 

Either way, Krem decided not to think about that too much, at least not right then, when Sutherland was still insisting on not looking him in the eye.

“Well, Rat will be able to cross the Emerald Graves off her list soon, then,” Krem ran his hand through his hair, breaking the slightly awkward silence that fell between them. “As I said earlier, I’ll let you know all the details once I talk to the Chief.”

“Of course, Lieutenant. I mean, Krem,” Sutherland muttered again, finally looking up from the ground. “And thank you for letting us join you earlier, too. It was… it was a lot of fun.”

“It really was,” Krem agreed, and for a moment it looked like Sutherland wanted to reach out and shake Krem’s hand, but stopped himself in the last second. Letting his hand hang awkwardly by his belt, where his sword was usually strapped, Sutherland clearly had no idea what to do next.

Krem didn’t even have to think about it, though. He was the first one to extend his hand toward the other man, and when Sutherland did the same, Krem shook his hand. “Have a good night, then.”

“Yes, you too.”

When Krem walked away, he felt Sutherland’s eyes follow him right until he entered the building in which the Chargers’ rooms were located. Well, he already had a feeling that the upcoming trip would be far from what he expected it to be when he had first started planning it.

***

Two weeks later the Chargers, along with Sutherland and Company, finally reached the Emerald Graves.

Rat and Rocky were walking ahead of everybody else, Rat holding a map, while Rocky pointed out the most interesting places and landmarks to see in the area. Krem always appreciated Rocky’s memory and attention to detail, but when he realized that the two dwarves had been talking about various places to visit for the last two hours, and Rocky still haven’t ran out of ideas, he was truly impressed.

Grim, Skinner, and Voth were walking a few steps behind Rocky and Rat, all three silently watching their surroundings, ready to strike if the need arose.

Dalish and Shayd walked in the middle, followed closely by Stitches and Sutherland. They were discussing the Inquisitor and her Inner Circle’s travels, as well as the latest gossip concerning the popularity of Scout Harding’s dance lessons, and news from Halamshiral.

Krem decided to watch everyone’s backs and make sure no one sneaked up on them. 

Looking around, he listened with half an ear as his friends laughed, joked, and admired the scenery. The way toward the Din'an Hanin ruins was easy and surprisingly relaxing, considering the fact that the Spymaster’s scouts had been reporting the increase of bear and spider activity in the area in the last few days. Krem was not going to complain about the situation, though. He knew better than to tempt fate, so he decided to focus on enjoying the peace and quiet as long as it lasted.

He was observing numerous fallen pillars and remains of buildings they passed on the way, making sure nothing dangerous was hiding nearby, when with the corner of his eye he caught Sutherland slowly falling into step with him. The man tried very hard to not look at Krem when he did so, which only supported Krem’s assumption that Sutherland was attempting to act casual.

“You finally had enough of Dalish’s bragging?” Krem asked the other man when they were walking side by side, grinning when Sutherland winced as he glanced at the elf worriedly.

“I heard that!”

“Good!” Still smiling, Krem reached into his backpack to find a waterskin, but when he finally took it out, he realized it was empty. He knew he should have taken one more waterskin with him, just in case. Hopefully, the others still had some water left.

However, before he had a chance to talk to Dalish or Stitches, Sutherland was handing him his own waterskin, the corners of his lips rising in a small, pleased smile.

“I can share mine,” he told Krem, closing his backpack with one hand. “I filled two before we had left the Watcher's Reach.”

“Thanks,” Krem took a sip of water and sighed as the cool liquid instantly soothed his throat. “I was sure I had more with me.”

“No problem. You can keep it,” Sutherland added, when Krem tried to give him the waterskin back. “After our last trip to Orzammar I always take more with me, doesn’t matter where or how far we go. Getting lost in dwarven mines is not very pleasant when you don’t have anything to drink.”

As they continued their trek in silence, Krem decided that Sutherland was a good traveling companion. Yes, he could get overenthusiastic or preoccupied at times, and sometimes he was far too focused on following in the Inquisitor’s footsteps instead of trying to find his own way of doing things, but he was perceptive and learned quickly. He clearly cared about his team and their wellbeing, since he often checked if everyone was well or if they needed anything, and there was something captivating about his optimism and sincerity.

***

After visiting all the scouts stationed in various camps spread throughout the area, and collecting numerous resources they had found on the way, the Chargers and Sutherland’s Company went to find the mysterious cave marked on Rat’s map.

They did have to make a small detour to reach the area they wanted to get to, but it was not too far out of their way, fortunately. It was also helpful that the trip continued to be relatively quiet, if you didn’t count a few spiders and an occasional bear trap, an encounter that left Sutherland and Voth a little bit shaken up.

Krem had to give it to the Red Templars, they knew how to disguise their secret hideouts. 

About three hours had passed before Krem finally found a suspicious crack in the rocks, a crack that led to discovering a hidden wooden lever. Luckily, the cave was not protected. The Templars must have assumed that either no one would find the map, or even if they did, they would not be able to locate the entrance. Tough luck.

After collecting a few enchanted amulets, all of them looking rather expensive, as well as schematics for heavy armours Dagna and Harritt could make an use of, and a Master Demon-Slaying Rune, everyone left the cave. Dalish and Voth made sure to cover up all their tracks, and as they were leaving the place, everyone unanimously decided that travelling back to the Briathos' Steps and setting up a camp there would be the best course of action.

Stitches and Shayd offered to take all the collected loot back to the nearest Inquisition camp, and in the end also decided to spend the night there, and Voth and Skinner joined them as well. That meant the rest had to set up only three tents, which was much more convenient than setting up five.

While Rat and Sutherland worked on the tents, and Grim, along with Rocky, went to make sure the area was safe, Krem watched as Dalish used one of her ‘arrows’ to start a fire. 

“Who needs a mage when you have arrows to light things up, huh?” Krem asked with a smile, making Dalish snort. Since almost everything was already taken care of, Krem thought they could use a snack. After taking a few oranges out of his backpack, he threw one to Dalish, who easily caught the fruit one-handed. A grin appeared on the elf’s face right away as she watched him take out more oranges to share with the others later.

“Arrows are much more convenient than magic, that is true,” Dalish, still smiling, put away her ‘bow’ as she sat down on the ground. “Especially when you don’t know who might be _watching_ you.”

The elf waggled her eyebrows when she said that, and glanced behind Krem, where Sutherland and Rat were still working on the tents. She wasn’t even trying to be subtle about her teasing anymore.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his friend, Krem started peeling one orange, before popping a wedge into his mouth. Packing them was a last-minute decision, but it turned out to be a great idea. He had no clue where Fairbanks got the oranges from, but clearly Krem would have to thank the man for sharing his resources with them.

Just as Sutherland and Rat finished setting everything up and sat down by the fire, Grim and Rocky came back as well, announcing that they haven’t found anything suspicious besides wildlife puttering around. Well, it was Rocky who made the announcement, while Grim just grunted quietly as he sat down next to Dalish and leaned back against the tree trunk lying behind him.

Soon, everyone was talking and eating ram stew Rocky had prepared, and Krem couldn’t help but notice that his friend had given Rat the biggest bowlful. Judging by the way Sutherland observed the two dwarves interact as Rocky handed Rat the bowl, he probably noticed that as well. 

Rocky had prepared so much stew that everyone managed to get second helpings, and time flew by as everyone joked and laughed as they enjoyed the food. Before Krem realized, Sutherland and Grim were the only ones sitting with him by the fire. Some time earlier Dalish and Rocky retreated to the tent they shared, and so did Rat, who took Sutherland’s backpack with her, since they were sharing a tent as well. While Krem was busy double-checking the contents of his backpack, including making sure all the reports he was carrying were still intact, Sutherland was telling them a story about his Company’s last visit to Val Royaux, which made Grim snicker quite a bit.

Soon, however, Grim went to sleep as well, leaving Krem alone with Sutherland.

“You can go get some rest, too, if you’re tired,” Krem told the other man when he noticed that Sutherland was trying very hard not to show how tired he was. At some point he even pretended he was searching for something on the ground to hide the fact that he was yawning. The whole thing had no right to be as endearing as it was, honestly. “I can take the first watch.”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Sutherland kept looking at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “Would you mind if I stayed for a while?”

“Not at all,” Krem reached into his backpack to take out three more oranges, before offering one to the other man. “Want one? Rat mentioned you like them.”

Sutherland’s cheeks reddened slightly at the comment. When their fingers brushed together as the other man accepted the fruit, he looked away from Krem once again, slightly abashed. “I do like them. Thank you.”

They were eating their oranges in silence, but Krem could feel Sutherland glancing at him from time to time. It was obvious he seemed to be preoccupied with something, so Krem decided to give him some space and didn’t ask any questions.

“Krem?” Sutherland asked after a while, never looking away from the last orange wedge he was holding. When Krem turned his head towards the man, Sutherland was frowning, seeming a little bit unsure of himself. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hm?”

“When we get back to Skyhold, would you…” he broke off, as if he was trying to collect himself, or think about what he wanted to say next. “Would you like to go out for a drink? With me, I mean. As a date. If you have time, of course.”

Smiling, Krem split the last orange in two and offered one half to Sutherland. “Sure, I’d like that. Not at the Herald’s Rest, though.”

“Why not?”

“You think we’ll be left alone if they,” Krem pointed towards the tents where their friends were sleeping, “would be hanging around, too?”

“He wouldn’t have asked you out at all if not for us, you ass!” They heard Rocky exclaim from the inside of his tent, which was followed by a badly contained giggling. Clearly, neither Rocky or Dalish were asleep after all. He should have known that would be the case. He started wondering if Grim and Rat were listening in as well.

Sutherland, startled by Rocky’s comment, dropped his orange, but Krem managed to catch it before it hit the ground. The man’s cheeks were flaming red when Krem handed him the fruit once again, but this time he was smiling as well.

“I think you might be right,” he said, bumping his knee against Krem’s, and wasn’t that a nice feeling. “I’ll find us another place then, if you want.”

“Nothing Orlesian, though,” Krem grinned, and Sutherland’s smile widened in answer.

“Noted, Lieutenant.”

Krem had a feeling it was a beginning of something special, and honestly? He couldn’t wait to find out how all of this would play out.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift to my amazing friend, who requested a Krem/Sutherland fic when we were talking about various Krem ships.
> 
> I loved creating tags for Krem/Sutherland and Rocky/Rat, by the way.
> 
> Also, I decided that this fic will be the first in the series I decided to dedicate to Krem. Hopefully I'll write more fics soon-ish.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
